The specific aims of this proposal are to evaluate the effectiveness of autologous marrow transplantation (AMT) in patients with acute leukemia and malignant lymphoma. Pretranplant treatment regimens previously tested or being tested in our syngeneic and allogeneic programs will be used with AMT in order to allow comparisons of the relapse rate using the different tupes of marrow. The long-term goal is to ascertain whether or not autologous marrow can be used successfully as an alternative to syngeneic or allogeneic marrow in patients who do not have suitable donors. We will evaluate the effects of posttransplant chemotherapy and the incubation of marrow with monoclonal antibodies in preventing posttransplant relapses.